


Whispers in the dark

by DreamInblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Forests, M/M, Magic, References to Abuse, Slavery, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: All Draco ever remember wanting was to be free.Then, he met Harry.





	Whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not take place in the HP universe but in one I created, although magic still exists in this universe too.  
> I am not sure how many chapters there will be and of when I will update, please be patient with me.  
> Have a good reading!

He thought of running away many times a day. 

He could do it now. He could do it this afternoon, when he would go run an errand for Tom. He could do it anytime he wanted to, because, wasn’t running away supposed to be easy? All he had to do was to walk away. It seemed so easy.

It was, however, anything but easy.

All Draco ever remember wanting was to be free. Free of any obligations, free to do whatever he wanted to, free to wander and to explore the world. He was tired of being controlled, of being told what to do, of not being able to make any kind of choice. He wanted to take control of his own life. But there was no need to be delusional, he knew he was going to be a slave all his life. The collar around his neck was a solid proof of that and was always here to remind Draco that he would never be anything more than a propriety. He was not his own person, he never would be. Tom made sure of that when he put the enchanted collar around Draco's neck. 

A lot of times, Draco felt like suffocating. He was always aware of the collar around his neck and sometimes, it really felt as if it was tightening around his neck. Draco had tried to ger rid of it, but it was no use. He had hurt himself at many occasions, when he felt most frustrated. He would run his nails around the collar and pull with all his force, but it would never budge. There were days when he would cry himself to sleep because of frustration. The collar was the only thing that prevented Draco to be free and he hated it with a passion. The collar was the reason Draco could never escape. Draco had no way to remove it, as only wizards had the power to remove a slave's collar and Draco was certainly not a wizard. It was easy for a wizard to find a slave who had run away with the help of the collar. The collar was a link between the master and the slave and it would always return the slave where he belonged. 

There were only a few wizards in the world and they were extremely admired for their powers and people liked them for all the good they did to the communities. Due to wizards' help, the whole kingdom had an access to water and food grew more quickly and in even more quantity. They also helped villagers with any of their special of their requests. People loved them and could not get enough of them, nevermind that they prived some people of their freedom. They were so happy about their new lives that they had turned a blind eye about all the slaves' business and now, the population even helped to arrest or capture slaves who they believed has escaped from their homes.

It was awful. 

That was why there was no point of trying to run, the whole world has turned his back on him. 

"Draco," His master's voice resonated in the kitchen, it made Draco jump "Go and fetch some glowing mushrooms from the forest. I need some for a potion. Be quick about it."

"Yes, master." He mentally sighed before standing up and leaving the house. At least, he was going to get some fresh air. It was going to do him some good.

He began to walk towards the forest as he thought about his chores for the day. He had to take care of the garden today. He needed to remove the weeds to make some space for new plants his master wanted him to plant. It was going to be exhausting as it was near summertime and it was very hot outside. He was already beginning to sweat in his clothes as he walk through the village and ignore the stares of the villagers. They were all hypocrites and Draco wanted nothing to do with any of them.

As he finally arrived at the edge of the forest, he noticed that the inside of the forest looked darker than normal. He paused for a few seconds before going inside. The more he went, the more mist began to form. It was becoming cold. Something was wrong. His instincts told him to turn back, but he was going to be punished if he went back to the house without the mushrooms.

He did not want to feel that pain ever again. 

He decided to keep going, even if he began to shiver. He did not see much because of the mist but he knew the way to the spring by heart so it was not a problem for him. Besides it had been a long time since he came to this place, and he really wanted to see it again. The spring was his favourite place in the whole city -it was the only place where Draco could breathe and be himself. 

It was magical.

As he came in front of it, he could not stop himself from smiling. Thousands of fireflies had gathered around the spring, and with addition of the mist, the whole scenery looked beautiful. He looked at it for a minute before taking a deep breath and going to look for the glowing mushrooms. He could not afford to be late if he did not wanted to pay the price. He had only disappointed his master once in his life and he was never going to do it again.

As he finally found what he was looking for, he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. He decided to ignore it as he knelt to pick the mushrooms. Nothing dangerous lived in this forest, there were only tiny or peaceful creatures who lived there, like gnomes or faes. He had nothing to worry about.

He was picking the last mushroom he needed when he suddenly felt something on the back of his neck.

A warm breath.

He shuddered before swallowing very loudly. He had only one choice here. He needed to stay calm and to not panic. It was too late to try and run away as the creature behind him was too close to him already. He decided to turn away to try and frighten the creature, as it was a bad idea to keep showing it his back. Draco began to stand up very slowly before he turned around.

 

A dragon. 

The creature that was standing behind him all this time was a dragon, and now it was going to devour him as its snout was coming closer and closer to Draco's face.

 

He was going to die. 

 

"Good girl, Mirna. What have you found here?"


End file.
